


Ménage à Trois

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fetish, Kinks, Multi, Multiple Partners, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AmandaFrodo and Sam have become lovers since the breaking of the Fellowship. Unbeknown to them, Gollum has been watching them.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee/Gollum | Sméagol
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and locations featured in this fic are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien and are the property of his estate. I make no money from this.

Hiding secretly behind his rock, Gollum looked on as Frodo and Sam frolicked in the pool together. He was literally drooling with excitement as he feasted his eyes on their naked bodies and not for the first time thanked the Precious that the two hobbits had become lovers.

It was there now, in its usual place, the Precious. On a chain round the nice hobbit's neck, so near yet so far. Gollum's eyes gleamed as the Precious glinted in the pale sunlight. It always pleased him to be near the Precious, even if he couldn't touch it.

But right now Gollum had other treasures to occupy his thoughts and the sight of Frodo and Sam washing each other - allowing their hands to touch the most intimate of places in the process - was enough to make him squirm with delight.

Saliva dripped from his wide mouth as he watched the two hobbits touch each other. He loved to see them together, their bodies were so interesting. He adored the lean, slender grace and dark hair of the nice hobbit and although he didn't like the sandy-haired hobbit very much he was fascinated by his sturdy, muscular body and large hands.

Memories from long, long ago stirred somewhere deep in Gollum's consciousness but he pushed them aside. Frodo and Sam were emerging from the water and they walked back to where they had left their clothes, hand in hand, their wet bodies beautifully displayed in the sunlight for Gollum's delight.

Gollum, a past master at keeping himself hidden when the need arose, remained out of sight for a few minutes then sprang out from behind the rock. He immediately adopted a hunched, obsequious posture and crouched at Frodo's feet.

"Nice master", he hissed, pawing at Frodo's feet. "Smeagol dry nice master". Gollum pulled a towel out of Frodo's pack and, stretching himself up to his full height, he began to rub the towel over Frodo's chest.

" 'Ere, what do you think you're doing?" said Sam. His face was as black as thunder as he snatched the towel out of Gollum's hands.

Gollum shrank back and cowered.  
"No need to be nasty to poor Smeagol", he whined, wringing his bony hands piteously. "Smeagol trying to be nice". He looked imploringly at Frodo.

"It's OK, Sam, he's not doing any harm", said Frodo. He took a deep breath as, not for the first time, he witnessed the enmity between his lover and the strange creature which had offered to guide them to Mordor. "I wouldn't be so sure of that", snapped Sam, looking at Gollum savagely.

The three unlikely travelling companions presented a strange sight. Gollum shrank back against a rock, fearful of landing a blow from the nasty hobbit's fist, whilst Frodo and Sam, still naked after their bathing, faced each other tensely.

Sam hated Gollum. He had taken a dislike to the creature from the very first moment he and Frodo had come into contact with him. He strongly suspected that Gollum had been watching them whilst they were bathing and it troubled him deeply to think that the intimate moments he and Frodo shared had been witnessed by this slimy creature.

Frodo and Sam dressed in silence, watched by Gollum. He made no attempt to move as the two hobbits gathered up their possessions and it was not until they began to walk away from the spot that he sprang up to join them. He would never allow himself to be too far distanced from the Precious.

Sam's anger faded as they made their way across the rocky landscape, although he kept an eye on Gollum as best as he could. They walked until darkness fell and then made their camp for the night under the shelter of some overhanging rocks.

Gollum scampered off immediately and as soon as he was out of sight Frodo and Sam fell into a tight embrace. Their lips pressed together as the desire to taste each other got the better of them. Frodo moaned softly as Sam's tongue pushed its way between his silky lips. He sucked hungrily, opening himself to Sam's kiss just as Sam surrendered his own mouth to Frodo.

The two of them sank to the ground and Sam slipped his hand inside Frodo's shirt. Frodo's breathing quickened noticeably as Sam's warm, gentle hand came into contact with his bare skin.

Sam undid the top buttons of Frodo's shirt. He pulled the garment open and felt his own body tighten as Frodo's milky-white skin and taut brown nipples were exposed. Burning with desire, Sam teased each of Frodo's nipples with his soft, wet tongue, thrilling to the feel of the hardening buds as he licked.

Frodo moaned Sam's name over and over again. He arched his body against the touch of Sam's gently exploring hands. Sam circled Frodo's wetted nipples with his forefingers, eliciting more gasps and moans of delight and igniting his own arousal to fever pitch.

Sam undid the rest of Frodo's shirt buttons and pulled the unwanted garment off him, feasting his eyes on the slender muscle of Frodo's body as he did so. Maddened with desire, Sam threw off his own upper garments and then pressed his body against Frodo's.

They wrapped themselves around each other as passion mounted to a white-hot frenzy of need. The denial of their feelings for each other for so long before they finally surrendered had filled them with raging fire.

Sam's hot, wet mouth burned a trail of desire all over Frodo's upper body. He devoured every inch of Frodo's sensitised skin, causing huge shudders of intense pleasure to wrack Frodo's body.

"Frodo ..... I love you so much ...." moaned Sam, his face reflecting the incredible joy which had flooded his heart. He rubbed his face against the warm skin of Frodo's stomach and then explored the dip of his navel with his tongue.

"Sam ..... don't stop", breathed Frodo, arching his slender body against Sam's caresses. "It feels ..... incredible ....." His voice tailed away as he gasped again.

Sam's hand lingered around the waistband of Frodo's breeches. Frodo grasped Sam's hand and guided it lower. Burning, dizzying heat ripped through Sam as his fingers found their way to the place they most loved to explore. Frodo pushed upwards against the touch of Sam's hand, the touch he had yearned for consciously in the recent past but subconsciously perhaps for far longer.

Touching Frodo through the barrier of his clothing, Sam explored the length of Frodo's arousal with undisguised delight. Wrestling with the laces of his breeches, he undid them. Trembling with anticipation, he eased them slowly downwards over Frodo's slim hips.

Sam was overwhelmed as he examined Frodo's beautifully naked - and very aroused - body. Frodo lay there, breathing heavily and unevenly, quivering with raging need.

Frodo grasped at the laces of Sam's breeches and in a trice they were off. Now there was nothing to separate them. Heated skin burned against heated skin as they came together in an embrace which was so fierce that it almost made them lose consciousness.

Sam stroked the length of Frodo's burning arousal, the tip of which was already leaking moisture. Frodo's entire body was gripped in blazing flames of delirium as Sam's caresses became harder and faster. Desperate to give the same pleasure to Sam, Frodo squeezed up and down Sam's engorged member, allowing his needful fingers to stroke the beautifully moistened and ultra-sensitive tip, just as Sam was doing to him.

Sam threw himself on top of Frodo and Frodo wrapped himself around Sam hungrily. They lost all sense of time and place as instinct took over and their raging bodies meshed and pleasured each other. Their bodies fitted together beautifully and naturally; it was as if they had been destined for moments such as these for their entire lives.

The final explosion came upon them all too quickly. Their hearts were beating so wildly that it took several long moments before they could speak.

"Sam ..... that was incredible", said Frodo, pressing close to the other hobbit. "I can't believe it". A slow, satisfied smile spread over his flushed face as he spoke. Sam tried to form words which simply would not allow themselves to be spoken. To say that he was overwhelmed at that moment would have been an understatement of colossal proportions. "I ..... I .....", began Sam. He shook his head slowly, unable to find the words he needed to express himself.

* * *

Gollum, who, from his vantage point on the rocks above, had witnessed every caress and heard every sigh, watched, transfixed, as Sam and Frodo snuggled into each other's arms and then fell into a deep, contented sleep. This was definitely the most enjoyable and titillating lovemaking session he'd seen so far.

"Nice pretty hobbitses", he purred to himself over and over again. He rocked back and forth on his haunches. "Smeagol like pretty hobbitses, especially when they touch each other".

* * *

Frodo and Sam awoke in the middle of the night. They loved waking up together, naked in each other's arms. "I love to see our bodies together, Sam", murmured Frodo contentedly. He pushed the blanket off them. It was not a particularly cold night but even if it had been he wouldn't have noticed.

Frodo explored the tanned skin of Sam's neck and collar-bone with moist, parted lips. Need was already beginning to rise in him as he claimed Sam's mouth. Sam was lost to the feelings which blinded him; for many a long day he had yearned to have Frodo for his own and now that dream was realised all else ceased to matter.

Frodo lay with his head in Sam's lap. Sam stroked Frodo's hair off his face and covered every inch of his face with passionate kisses. Frodo reached up and entwined his fingers in Sam's sandy curls just as Sam allowed his hand to find its way to Frodo's sensitive nipples. He squirmed as Sam started to stroke them. "Oooh, Sam, you know just how I like to be touched", he whispered, claiming Sam's mouth in a deeply passionate kiss.

Sam was suddenly aware of Frodo's body becoming tense. Immediately alert, he looked up and the sight which greeted him caused his jaw to drop open.

Gollum was crouching between Frodo's legs and was stroking the insides of his thighs with his long, bony fingers.

Frodo lay there unmoving save for the tremors which wracked his body. Gollum, staring with undisguised delight at Frodo's reddened, enlarged member, continued to stroke the slender white thighs whilst muttering inaudibly to himself.

Sam was in a state of apoplexy, barely able to contain his anger. "You ..... you ..... how dare you!" he began, almost choking on his words. Gollum looked up but continued to stroke Frodo's legs. "Get away from him!" spluttered Sam indignantly.

He scrambled up and was about to attack Gollum but Frodo grabbed his hand. "Ssshhhhh, Sam, it's alright", said Frodo softly. "He's not doing any harm, leave him be". "Smagol touch", purred Gollum, looking at Sam slyly. "Smagol touch nice master".

Sam stood transfixed as Gollum spread Frodo's legs further apart and gently pushed them upwards. Frodo tugged at Sam's hand, urging him to settle. "Come and hold me, Sam", he whispered. He flashed his wide eyes and beautiful smile at Sam.

Sam sat down again and Frodo laid his head in his lap. Sam could hardly believe what was happening. Gollum was cupping Frodo's soft sac in his hands and was fondling it gently. A murmur of pleasure escaped from Frodo's lips and he twitched visibly, arching his body against Gollum's strange but irresistible touch.

Gollum then began to stroke up and down the length of Frodo's hardened member. His thin finger moved with exquisite delicacy over the hot length; he was enjoying every moment of this intimate encounter.

Frodo threw his arms above his head and writhed around in total surrender, abandoning himself to the strange creature who seemed to know exactly how to pleasure him.

Sam swallowed heavily. In spite of his immense and complete love for Frodo he found himself mesmerised by Gollum's actions. Watching someone else touch Frodo the way Sam felt only he should touch him had never been part of Sam's plans but he found himself becoming aroused nonetheless. He wasn't sure who he hated the most at that moment - Gollum or himself.

But Sam wanted to add to Frodo's pleasure. As Gollum continued to stroke and examine Frodo's enormous erection, Sam stroked Frodo's arms, shoulders and chest and then circled his nipples with gentle forefingers, eliciting intense gasps and moans of delight from Frodo.

Sam continued to focus his attention on Frodo's taut nipples whilst Gollum rubbed his finger around the hypersensitive and deliciously moistened head of Frodo's member. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he petted his new Precious. Sam's own member was now fully engorged; his enjoyment of watching Frodo being sexually pleasured by Gollum was denied for no longer.

Gollum took Frodo deeply into his mouth and sucked hard. Frodo was writhing and twisting; being touched and made love to by Sam had been wonderful but being pleasured by both Sam and Gollum at the same time was beyond description. He felt as though every nerve-ending in his body was going into overload.

He came into Gollum's mouth and Gollum swallowed it. Frodo's body went limp and he was breathing heavily and smiling as he gazed up into Sam's eyes. "Sam", he said quietly. He held Sam's eyes with a steady gaze. Sam wondered what Frodo was thinking.

But Sam was given no time to consider this for the next thing he was aware of was Gollum's hot mouth closing around his enlarged member. Gollum sucked hard on Sam, just as he had done with Frodo, and used his tongue so artfully that Sam cried out several times before he eventually came.

"Nasty hobbit nice now", purred Gollum. He crouched on his haunches a few feet away from where Sam and Frodo were laying and watched them both carefully.

Sam and Frodo recovered quickly. The intervention of Gollum into their sexual intimacies had brought a whole new dimension to their love-play.

Gollum's pale eyes were quick to notice that Sam and Frodo were ready for more. Frodo sat astride Sam as they embraced and kissed; they were hot and hungry for more sexual pleasure. Sam held Frodo by his waist; he knew that Gollum was near but it no longer bothered him.

Gollum was immediately beside them and Frodo trembled as Gollum stroked him up and down the length of his spine before allowing his hands to wander lower.

Frodo laid himself down and Gollum, placing his large bony hands on Frodo's hips, rolled him gently on to his side. Gollum stroked and squeezed Frodo's curved bottom with both his hands, his pale eyes alight with anticipated sensual pleasure.

Frodo gasped as Gollum's rough hands separated him. Gollum, watched by a mesmerised Sam, examined Frodo's opening. It was apparent to Sam - and to a squirming and aroused Frodo - that Gollum wanted to see every little bit of Frodo's body.

Gollum dribbled saliva over one of his fingers. He was literally foaming at the mouth in his excitement as he circled his moistened finger slowly around Frodo's opening. Gollum was savouring every moment of this delicious pleasure; he hadn't enjoyed himself so much in centuries. Gollum's touching of him in such a sensitive and intimate place felt so incredible that Frodo could hardly bear it.

Gollum's finger penetrated Frodo's opening, making him moan and writhe. Gollum's long finger found the spot he wanted and he rubbed it repeatedly just as Sam started to stroke Frodo's burning erection. The pleasure was so great that Frodo thought he would faint. Over and over again Gollum rubbed the sensitive spot inside him whilst Sam stroked his member.

But Gollum also had other plans for the hobbits. Withdrawing his finger from Frodo's opening, he transferred his attention to Sam. He licked and sucked on Sam's burning member and dribbled copious amounts of saliva on it.

It was obvious what Gollum wanted Sam and Frodo to do and they had no hesitation in doing it. Sitting astride Sam, with his back to him, Frodo trembled violently as he pressed backwards and felt Sam's member slide into him. He remained taut, with his eyes firmly closed for a few seconds but then relaxed as he gave himself up to the exquisite pleasure of feeling Sam burning erection inside him.

Gollum watched, satisfied, as the hobbits' hot, engorged bodies became one. Then he crouched in front of them and gave his full attention to Frodo. He once again cupped Frodo's sac with one hand, whilst stroking his red-hot erection with the other. The double delight which this gave to Frodo was so intense that he felt he was going mad.

Sandwiched between Sam and Gollum, this was the greatest physical pleasure Frodo had ever known. He moved his body slowly but rhythmically up and down on Sam's burning, rock-hard member whilst Gollum stroked him, licked him and sucked on him.

Sam, thrilling to the delicious sensation of being swathed in Frodo's tight opening, watched with increasing pleasure as Gollum petted Frodo's most sensitive parts. The three of them moved as one now, each of them surrendering themselves to the exquisite sexual triangle which they had created and of which each of them was a part.

Frodo and Sam both came together, and it was incredibly wild and intense. Sam shot his seed into Frodo's body and Gollum once again swallowed Frodo's.

Gollum stayed close to Frodo and Sam as they recovered and they made no attempt to push him away.

For the first time in centuries, Gollum was truly happy.

"Mine", he purred, rubbing his hands together in glee. "My Precious".

  * E N D -




End file.
